This project investigates a variety of types of insults including circulatory arrest, arterial hypotension, hypoxia, asphyxia, cyanide intoxication, and exposure to carbon monoxide and its effects on the juvenile rhesus monkey brain. Alterations in cardiovascular performance and nervous system activity are examined during exposure and the distribution of patterns of brain injury produced are determined by post-mortem brain examination after long-term survival. The patterns of pathology produced are correlated with the alterations in cardiovascular and respiratory state during exposure in an attempt to define the pathogenesis of specific patterns of brain injury.